Por salir de la rutina
by Iyalli
Summary: Esos días en los que quieres hacer algo diferente, con alguien diferente... Dramione


**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling._

__Hola a todos! este One-shot lo escribí hace ya bastante tiempo...de hecho, creo que fue el primer fic que escribí! :3

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por salir de la rutina...<strong>_

_Es una mañana muy normal, excepto por el hecho de que es fin de semana y esta planeada una salida a Hogsmeade…Bueno, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista esta es la típica mañana de una salida a Hogsmeade._

_Justamente esto es lo que no me gusta de mi vida aquí, los días suelen ser iguales, siempre hay una rutina…clases, problemas, peleas, misterios, dudas…si tan solo pudiera escapar de esto por un día…solo un día…_

_-Hermione, ¿ya estas lista? El desayuno se acabará._

_-Ya voy, Ron, ya voy…_

_¡Pero qué chico tan impaciente! , pero tiene razón, debo darme prisa. Tras una última mirada por la ventana suspiro y me rindo una vez más ante la rutina… ¡este día será tan predecible! Desayunare con los chicos ante las furiosas miradas de Leavander, saldré con ellos a recorrer Hogsmeade…peleare con Ron por alguna razón estúpida y volveré al colegio, a la biblioteca para ser exacta, en donde leeré un libro hasta el anochecer. Cuando me dirija hacia la sala común deseare que el enojo se le haya pasado a Ron y platicare un poco con ellos, antes de subir al dormitorio para descansar…_

_-Hermione, muero de hambre, ¿quieres darte prisa?_

_Diablos, a veces Ron es tan insoportable…_

_-Ya voy_

_Me pongo el uniforme y cepillo un poco mi cabello, luce terrible…más terrible de lo normal. Lo mojo un poco y lo recojo en una coleta, así esta mejor…Suspiro y bajo a la sala común, Harry y Ron están ahí, al pie de las escaleras._

_-Vaya Hermione, démonos prisa si queremos desayunar- me dice Ron en cuanto bajo las escaleras_

_-Buenos días, Hermione- saluda Harry con una sonrisa y señala mi coleta_

_-créeme, si no lo hubiera recogido mi cabello se parecería a Crookshanks -le respondo antes de que formule la pregunta y nos dirigimos a la salida._

_El recorrido hacia el gran comedor también es muy normal, chocos por todos lados, chicas comentando el ultimo numero de Corazón de Bruja y lanzándole miradas a Harry en cuanto pasamos frente a ellas, Ron parece contrariado y empieza a caminar de manera diferente, moviendo mas los brazos…¡esos chicos!_

_El gran comedor está lleno, me llega el dulce aroma de los hotcakes mientras nos sentamos en un extremo de la mesa de Griffyndor, cerca de Neville._

_-Hola chicos._

_-Hola Nevile._

_-¿Irán a Hogsmeade?, es un día perfecto para salir._

_-Si, supongo que tu también iras…escuche que llegaron nuevos dulces a Honeydukes._

_Mientras los chicos platican yo desayuno hotcakes con mermelada de fresa, generalmente desayuno tostadas pero un cambio no es nada malo…cambios…me pregunto qué tanto podría cambiar mi día…_

_-hmmm…¿Harry?_

_-¿Si, Hermione?_

_-Creo que yo no iré a Hogsmeade, recordé que debo terminar un trabajo pendiente_

_-¡Pero qué dices! No tenemos tareas pendientes, ayer nos hiciste terminar todo para tener el día libre hoy_

_-Si, pero yo tengo deberes de Aritmancia…_

_-¿No los puedes hacer después?_

_-Harry, hay prioridades…_

_-Vale, vale- interrumpe Ron mientras se pone de pie -¿quieres algo de Honeydukes?_

_-Pues, si los dulces nuevos se ven interesantes podrían traerme algunos…_

_¡Claro que termine los deberes! De hecho los termine mucho antes de que ellos empezaran, es solo que no quiero salir…digo, es un pequeño cambio a la rutina…muy pequeño, pero finalmente un cambio._

_-Está bien Hermione, ¡entonces nos veremos en la cena!- me dice Ron cuando me despido de ellos, los veo alejarse con toda la multitud…seguramente todos aprovechan esta oportunidad para divertirse un poco._

_Los terrenos de Hogwarts resultan atractivos, camino…veo que Luna tampoco quiso salir, camina alrededor del lago…me pregunto que será ser ella, tan soñadora…su vida nunca debe tener rutinas…_

_Un par de minutos de desconcentración me hacen chocar con algo, tambaleo pero logro mantenerme de pie, levanto la mirada para ver con qué cosa tropecé…_

_Cosa…persona…_

_-Fíjate por donde caminas, Granger_

_Mi mirada se topa con el alargado rostro de Draco Malfoy._

_-Malfoy…_

_-Si Granger, para tu suerte soy yo_

_-¿Para mi suerte?- pregunto haciendo énfasis en "mi", pero el solo suelta una risa irónica que causa que su rubio cabello se agite …Siento algo extraño en mi estomago._

_._

_-Eres muy afortunada, muchas chicas quisieran tropezar conmigo…_

_Ahora es mi turno de reír_

_-Lo dices como si fuera un privilegio._

_-Lo es, Granger, pero basta de mi, mejor dime ¿Por qué no estás con Potter y el Rey Weasley?_

_Pienso antes de responder…esto es algo extraño, muy extraño…_

_-¿Qué piensas Granger? ¿Buscas palabras para impresionarme?_

_Sus palabras me sacan de mis pensamientos…_

_-¿Impresionarte? ¿Yo?- no puedo evitar reír- créeme, Malfoy…no soy tan arrogante como tú._

_Malfoy sonríe y mete las manos en sus bolsillos, el sol le roba destellos de oro a su cabello…_

_-¿Solo eso?- me pregunta- y yo que pensé que podríamos hablar de una manera diferente._

_Al parecer yo no soy la única que busca alejarse de la rutina, sin embargo seguir frente a Malfoy no me parece el mejor plan._

_Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia el castillo, alcanzo a escuchar la risa de Malfoy y el zumbido de algún insecto…estoy segura que desde la torre de astronomía hay una vista maravillosa, subo las escaleras, me dirijo hacia allí._

_Es frustrante…salir de la rutina es exactamente igual de aburrido que estar en ella…_

_Mis pasos resuenan en las solitarias escaleras de la torre, creo que soy la única persona dentro del castillo…con este clima todos los que no fueron a Hogsmeade deben estar en los terrenos._

_Si tan solo ocurriera algo interesante…_

_Algo…_

_La vista desde aquí es muy linda, suspiro mientras cierro los ojos y escucho los sonidos del ambiente…risas distantes, gritos alegres…música…el sonido del viento rozando los arboles del bosque prohibido…el canto de las aves…el murmullo del lago…_

_No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, el aroma del ambiente me relaja…creo que después de todo el día no esta tan mal…si hubiera salido con los chicos seguramente ya estaría en las Tres Escobas, pero tengo una sensación extraña…se que hice lo correcto al quedarme…es un día tan…_

_-Hola de nuevo, Granger_

_Extraño…_

_Aquella voz fría que arrastra las palabras me hace sobresaltar. Abro los ojos y me doy la vuelta._

_-Malfoy, ¿Me estas siguiendo? - le pregunto algo molesta, pero el solo sonríe…me enfurece._

_-Si - responde con brevedad y me mira con esos ojos grises…¡Por Merlín! Que mirada…_

_Un momento…¿Por qué pensé eso?_

_-Debemos ser los únicos dentro del castillo…¿no te parece que es un día diferente?_

_Sus palabras me atrapan desprevenida, no comprendo nada de lo que está pasando…_

_-Granger, el día de hoy desperté con la idea de expresarme honestamente…_

_-Pues bien, me da igual…di lo que quieras- le comento e intento ignorarlo, estoy segura de que va a insultarme._

_-Creo que no me entendiste Granger, pero aun así lo hare…solo quiero que prometas dos cosas…_

_¿Quién es él para hacerme prometer algo? ¿Por qué se acerca más a mí? ¿Por qué no me puedo alejar?_

_-…lo primero que quiero que prometas es que todo lo que se diga aquí, se quedara solo entre nosotros…_

_Asiento levemente con la cabeza, sin saber por qué…_

_-Y lo segundo, es que que tu también seas honesta…_

_Malfoy está muy cerca de mí, nunca le había prestado atención a su rostro…sus facciones…su mirada…no está…nada mal…_

_-De acuerdo- susurro sin saber que ocurre_

_-Bien - me responde- empezare diciéndote que así no me gusta tu cabello -Desliza una mano y suelta mi coleta- así está mucho mejor…_

_Siento mi cabello caer y agitarse por el viento…No entiendo que le pasa a Malfoy…¿En verdad es el? ¿Pretende jugarme una broma?_

_-Malfoy, ¿Qué demonios…?_

_No puedo terminar mi pregunta…_

_Algo bloqueo mis labios…_

_Estoy paralizada, no comprendo que ocurre…_

_¿Sera que….?_

_De pronto cada parte de mi ser cobra vida, comprendo todo…siento todo…los cálidos labios de Draco Malfoy están sobre los míos, me besa…me besa con ternura y abraza mi cintura con sus dos brazos…correspondo…mis labios se mueven al compas de los suyos, como si estuvieran diseñados para danzar juntos…_

_Paso mis manos por su cuello y lo abrazo, el intenta acercarme más a su cuerpo, pero ya estamos tan cerca que resulta imposible. Se detiene por unos segundos pero mis labios lo buscan y me besa con tanta intensidad que temo perder la cordura y el aire, me abraza con más fuerza, sus manos provocan cosquillas en mi cintura…estamos tan cerca que puedo sentir su corazón sobre mi pecho, con tanta fuerza que pareciera querer escapar…_

_Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Por qué me besa?...no es normal, nos odiamos mutuamente…Mi cabeza le deja paso al corazón y lo comprendo, no, yo no lo odio…y tengo que admitirlo…¡Me gusta Malfoy! ¡Me encanta Malfoy! ¡Me enloquece Malfoy!_

_Separa sus labios de los míos, pero no me suelta…sonríe y me mira con su típica mirada arrogante_

_-Nada mal, Granger…Ahora entiendo porque Potter y Weasley están contigo todo el tiempo…_

_-¿Qué? Yo no…yo nunca he…_

_Me volvió a tomar desprevenida y no pude defenderme…_

_Porque su sonrisa me mata, mata mis ideas y me vuelve estúpida…_

_-Tranquila, solo bromeaba…pero supongo que con esto queda claro lo que quería decirte_

_Lo miro, pero me siento distante del mundo…no lo comprendo_

_-No, nada está claro_

_Me suelta con suavidad y yo doy un paso atrás sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos_

_-Bien Granger, te lo diré…Eres odiosa en todo momento, eres una insufrible sabelotodo, sigues siempre a los idiotas de Potter y Weasley, no tienes gran sentido de la diversión, siempre llevas libros a todas partes y eso que llamas cabello es un verdadero desastre…_

_¡Que honesto es Malfoy! Una no se espera eso después de ser besada…siento las chispas de furia que empiezan a prepararse para estallar. Doy otro paso hacia atrás_

_-Mira, Malfoy…_

_-Y eso me encanta …_

_-Eres un… - no puedo decir nada…escuche…¿dijo "Y eso me encanta"?_

_-Si Granger, escuchaste bien - me dice con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro -Me encantas…_

_-Eres un idiota, Malfoy- murmuro sin poder reprimir una sonrisa_

_-¿Y te encanto por eso?_

_Camino hacia el y paso a su lado dispuesta a salir de la torre, la sonrisa no desaparece de mi rostro y estoy completamente segura de que no lo hará por mucho tiempo…_

_-Así es, Malfoy…por eso me encantas_

_Giro la cabeza antes de salir, el chico sonríe ampliamente y me mira como si acabara de ser vencido_

_Sigo caminando y bajo las escaleras, me detengo al pie de ellas…espero…escucho pasos que se acercan, el también está bajando…_

_Sonrío aun mas y me dejo llevar por la emoción del momento, Malfoy llega al final de las escaleras…intercambiamos una mirada, nos podemos entender sin más palabras…es un esplendoroso día y tenemos todo el castillo para salir de la rutina._

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? me alimento de comentarios, así que ya saben!<p> 


End file.
